redvsbluefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarge
Sarge is the Red Team's leader. He is portrayed as a Spartan with solid-red armor, and voiced by Matt Hullum. His real name is unknown. The character information for Season 5 states that his name is Sergeant S. Sarge. Initially a stereotypical gruff Southern staff sergeant, his personality evolved over the course of the series to include the character traits of a mad scientist and a "grumpy old dad". It is also stated that Sarge was an old ODST. Sarge is the only character serious about winning the "war" between the Reds and the Blues. He has almost no understanding of military tactics, and his delusional ideas of war only make things worse. His combat plans tend to be overly simplistic and heavily flawed; his non-combat plans, by contrast, are often ridiculously complex and likewise doomed to fail. Sarge is also rather paranoid. He frequently expresses fears of sabotage or subversion at the hands of the Blues, though this does not prevent him from employing weak passwords and access codes in his security measures. Despite his ineptitude as a leader, Sarge is a very capable fighter; he has managed to capture Tex and fend off the attacking hordes of "Flag-Zealots" in Battle Creek. He prefers to use the M90 Shotgun in battle, mainly because he considers long-range weapons to be cowardly and craven, and because he believes that "you should always be prepared in case of zombie attack". He is also a skilled technician and medic, able to assemble robots quickly and apparently from scratch and perform successful surgical operations on Grif and Simmons. Paradoxically, however, he is technologically and anatomically inept; he does not know what a ratchet is, and he believes that "the chest is strictly for digestion." He also seems to be a somewhat capable analyst, as he was capable of discerning that Simmons and Doc had been captured by Agent Washington and the Meta simply from a message sent via radio, which seems farfetched but actually turned out to be true. He also seems to be somewhat capable of rescue operations as he was initially successful in fending off Washington and rescuing Simmons from the Meta during an ambush with Grif, although this plan was somewhat weakened due to Grif being unaware that, when Sarge said the code word (I.E. Shotgun), he didn't realize that it was his cue until Sarge yelled "Shotgun damn it!" Sarge despises Grif just as much as he despises the Blue Team; he has been known to criticize him but praise Simmons for the same actions. When Grif saved Sarge's life by performing CPR on him after he was shot in the head by Caboose in Season 1, Sarge initially thanked Simmons. Upon learning who actually resuscitated him, Sarge proceeded to berate Grif at length for the illogicality of using CPR to treat a bullet wound to the head. In the alternate ending Where Are They Now? after his tour in Blood Gulch, Sarge was awarded the "Medal of Redness", though it was revoked when he would not reveal his real name for the certificate. He commanded various Red forces over the following years and was eventually killed on the battlefield at Gemini 8. He died exactly the way he wanted: after Grif. During Reconstruction, Sarge was shown to be in Blood Gulch while everyone else on the Red team had left, which was due to the fact that Blood Gulch still had a member of the Blue team present (I.E. Sister). Washington was utterly confused by why he wouldn't just kill Sister and leave, as he stated it wouldn't take very long. However, after supposedly killing sister, the Meta sent a fake message to Sarge, warning him of Washington and explaining that Washington had reassembled the Blue team. Sarge, in response, went to Rat's nest to get Grif and Simmons and immediately learned (though didn't immediately process) that Grif, for an unknown reason, had been promoted to Sergeant. Sarge didn't fully process this at first, as Grif mentioned that he may be physically incapable of accepting that fact. Upon gathering the team, Sarge, Simmons and Grif attempted to kill the Blues and, by extension Washington, as they were focused on the Meta. After this, they joined forces. The red team didn't seem to want to take orders from Washington at first, due to the fact that he was a freelancer. However, Washington immediately started negotiations and Sarge said they'd work with him in exchange for demoting Grif. Washington then demoted Grif to Private; when Sarge wasn't satisfied with it, Washington then demoted him to Junior Private. Then, after that, Washington finally agreed to demote Grif to Private Junior Negative First class, which pleased Sarge and annoyed Grif. Sarge was later seen suggesting and then later actually deleting the Blue team from the Freelancer Database despite Simmons' warning against it. After this event, Sarge sets out on a quest to put the Blues back into the Database so that he may kill them officially. Upon resetting the computer, the team set out to help Church and Tex against Wash and the Meta. Washington was heavily wounded during his fight with the Meta and, as a result, left Sarge and the group to fend him off. Thanks to Washington's plan and Sarge's codeword, they managed to throw the Meta off of the mountain, leaving his fate unknown. During season 9, during Epsilon's corupted memories, Sarge is less strict and more kind, as he was shown as tolerant of the Red team and even stated that he wanted to hear the Blue's perspective, which is out of character for him. After a long talk about feelings with Donut, however, he seems to revert back to his old self, as shown at Simmons' funeral, after Tex shot down and destroyed Lopez, who was posing as Simmmons. Category:Characters Category:Red vs. Blue characters